


Magic's Journal

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulthood, Diary/Journal, Gen, Married Characters, Married Raimundo Pedrosa/Kimiko Tohomiko, Minor Character(s), Older Characters, Original Character(s), POV Child, POV First Person, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Ayrton (Magic) is Raimundo and Kimiko's young son. He keeps a journal where he writes about his family and life.





	1. Everyone calls me Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the rights to Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles, nor any other brand or person I may happen to mention.
> 
> Magic is my own OC.

_A young boy set his first journal down on his bed’s pillow and opened it to page one. It was a gift given to him for his eighth birthday and he wanted to start using it as soon as possible, even though it was already way past his bedtime._

_The inside cover carried a message: ‘Welcome to your first journal. Why not write about yourself, family, friends and school on the next page to get started?’_

_Without hesitation the lad grabbed a pencil from his messy desk and got to work._

Hello, my name is Ayrton Senna Pedrosa (but everyone calls me Magic).

Yes I am named after the racing driver because daddy is from Brazil and mummy is from Japan.

Daddy’s name is Raimundo and he is a pro-gamer who plays in big competitions and makes cool YouTube videos of him playing racing games.

Mummy’s name is Kimiko. She helps my grandpa Toshiro run his games company. When she was younger she met daddy when he won a gaming competition grandpa’s company held.

We live in big house in a new village called Xiaolin in Taiwan. There are so many rooms but I’ll tell you about them later.

Mummy and daddy and me have so much fun together, especially when my uncles are around too.

There’s uncle Clay. He’s a cowboy who runs a restaurant that does food from Texas (he comes from Texas). We have our own special table in a booth because mummy was getting angry at me and daddy for messing around in front of other people. He started it!

There’s uncle Omi who is a monk. He looks REALLY different to everyone else and he’s only as tall as me. I asked him why once and he said it was because of an accident before he was born. I didn’t understand but said ok. But he is VERY strong and helps me beat up daddy.

There’s uncle Ping Pong who is a monk too and looks just like uncle Omi (did he have an accident too?). He is only as tall as I was when I was six but he can run faster and jump higher than me. He’s from France and plays football with me and daddy.

There’s uncle Jack who is strange. He thinks he’s a bad guy but he’s nice really. He lives in L.A. so I don’t see him very much. But when I do he tells me all about the AI robots he’s making.

I have an uncle Jermaine who is a friend of uncle Omi. I’ve seen him play basketball on YouTube for the Harlem Globetrotters but haven’t met him yet.

I also haven’t met mum’s sister (aunt Tomoko) or uncle Clay’s brother and sister (uncle Patrick and aunt Jesse). When I do I’ll write about it.  
  
**Third person**

“What’s your bedroom light still doing on Magic?” Raimundo asked from behind the bedroom door.

“I’m writing in my journal daddy.” Magic called out.

“You’ve got school in the morning. You can write more tomorrow night.” His daddy replied.

“Ok. Good night daddy.” Magic answered as he closed his journal and placed it and his pencil under his bed.

Raimundo opened the door and found the light switch.

“Goodnight birthday boy.” He smiled and turned out the light.


	2. Biggest Embarrassment

Hi,

I never got to tell you what I look like journal.

I’m a boy who has just turned eight and I’m EXACTLY average height and weight for my age (but I still eat lots of snacks).

Everyone says I look like daddy when he was a boy except I’m not as tanned (mummy is the least tanned person I know). I have black hair like mummy and my eyes are turquoise (daddy has green eyes and mummy has blue eyes).

Mummy likes to buy me new clothes whenever she gets the chance. Daddy says I should just wear a t-shirt or hoodie like he does, but he always gets me the best trainers. I’m not bothered about what trousers I wear as long as they cover up my biggest embarrassment.

**Third person**

Magic fidgeted uneasily on his bed and twisted his pencil nervously in his fingers as he deliberated whether or not to write his ‘biggest embarrassment’ in his journal.

After much deliberation he sighed.

“I guess nobody is going to read it. Mummy and daddy say it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

**Journal**

My biggest embarrassment is that I have to wear DryNites because I can’t hold my pee in. BUT I’M NOT A BABY!!!

When I was potty training mummy and daddy would get angry with me because I _always_ wet myself and didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t know I needed to go. But when I needed to go #2 I always knew so they took me to a doctor to have some tests. The doctor said I have a problem with how my brain nerves and bladder nerves are wired up and my body just doesn’t know I need to go.

So from just before I started school I’ve been wearing DryNites. They make me feel safe and let me be naughty without anyone knowing (I hope nobody reads that!) but I’ve been made fun of at school.

I got in BIG trouble last year when I finally had enough.

**Third person**

Kimiko found Magic asleep on his bedcover with his journal open and pencil still in his hand.

Seamlessly she picked him up (just – he’s getting too big), removed his journal and pencil and set all three down where they should be.

But Kimiko _did_ decide to glance over her son’s writing when she noticed his handwriting had improved to the point where she could actually read it now.

She was expecting something totally different from what she got.

‘ _Mummy and daddy would get angry with me…_ ’

Kimiko winced at that part. She remembered when her and Raimundo made Magic sit on the potty all afternoon and wouldn’t let him move no matter how much he cried. They thought it was the only way he’d learn, but they now both knew it was the biggest mistake of their parenthood.

Magic began snoring in his sleep. His mother smiled lovingly at him, checked to see if he was dry (he was), tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight my sweet, sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magic is more than willing to answer any questions you may have about his life (but he may take a while to write about it).


End file.
